


Celebration

by Abyssia



Series: Dreamworld Investigation Chronicles [2]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M, alchohol, dom play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: After numerous disappointments and false starts, El Cid and Sisyphus finally found a solid answer in their investigation. And most crucially, they find a moment to celebrate and indulge in one another.





	Celebration

Success, at long last, the two had made a breakthrough. However small, it was enough for Sisyphus to feel like celebration was warranted. Enough that El Cid found himself waiting alone at their shared inn accommodations. During their whole excursion across all manner of caves and ruins, El Cid had scarcely found himself apart from Sisyphus for more than a few moments at a time. Although El Cid would not characterize himself as a worrier, with Sisyphus in particular, he was loathe to imagine what sorts of things Sisyphus could get into on his own, especially when his emotions were running high.

El Cid, however, did not have to wait much longer as soon enough he heard familiar heavy footsteps coming down the hall before the door opened with a loud crash.

“El Cid!” Sisyphus said loudly striding into the room with a large bottle of alchohol in each hand. El Cid gawked back at him, confused until he saw the noticlble flush on Sisy’s cheeks.

“You began drinking without me,” Cid said dryly.

Sisy staggered over sitting down on the bed next to cid. Sisy handed el Cid an entire unopened bottle to himself and kept one for himself. “Now, drink.“

Cid took the bottle and opened it. Sisyphus was already buzzed, but it took quite a lot for him to get completely drunk. Already Sisyphus was near at the threshold that El Cid enjoyed the most.

Sisyphus, what with his numerous anxieties, often found himself overwhlmed, and his desires hampered. But with just a little bit of alchohol, the confident and commanding Sisyphus that El Cid so longed for emerged. It was times like these that Sisyphus could be a little more free and open with his words; when he was able to speak whatever was on his mind. El Cid often found his thoughts curtailed by duty and obligation, as did sisyphus; and so he deeply cherished these moments together with Sisyphus.

“Ciiiiid,” Sisyphus slurred, swirling the bottle in his hand before taking another sip. “I’ve been wondering. Do you ever just...rub one out?”

El Cid didn’t reply immediately, only looking up from his drink with a blank expression.

Sisyphus continued to gaze at El Cid, his eyes unfocused. “I almost never see you touch yourself like, ever. Even when we do it.”

“Well, if you’re with me, there isn’t exactly a need for that is there?” El Cid replied matter-of factly.

Sisyphus scrunched up his face and stuck out his tongue. “Yeah but come onnnn. Pleasuring yourself will just help you be less uptight!”

El Cid cracked a minuscule grin “With how often you masturbate, you should be the most relaxed person on the planet, and yet?”

Sisyphus pouted. “Hey!! I don’t overdo it! I jerk off a healthy amount!”

“I am sure,” Cid gave a small huff, taking a sip of his drink.

Sisyphus then suddenly lunged in towards Cid. The bottle that Sisyphus held fell to the floor and rolled around but spilled little liquid. Over half of the bottle had already been consumed.

Sisyphus had a wide grin on his face, his hands going all over Cid’s chest, feeling his muscles through the fabric of his dress shirt. Sisyphus then grabbed Cid’s shoulder and gave Cid a sloppy kiss. El Cid carefully placed his bottle on the bedside table and leaned into Sisyphus. One of El Cid’s hands went to support Sisyphus’ back, the other remained clasped over his lap.

Sisyphus then suddenly pulled away with a wet pop. “Come on Ciiid... Aren’t you at least a little turned on right now?” Sisy said, crawling up onto the bed next to him with his rear swinging in the air.

“Not at the moment. But that is always a condition that can change.”

Sisyphus grinned, running his hand down Cid’s firm chest to his pants. “Want me to help out with that?” Sisy felt around but paused when he felt Cid's very obvious errection. “You fucking liarrrr,” Sisy groaned while trying and failing to undo the clasps and buttons. “You’re rock hard.”

Cid cracked a small grin. “That does appear to be the case.”

Sisy pouted, leaning back and looking down at Cid. “Take off your clothes.”

It wasn’t so much a request as it was a command. The haughty tone made Cid’s erection twitch noticeably. Sisyphus smirked, climbing to the side as not to get in the way. El Cid began first by unbuttoning his shirt very methodically, then tossing it to the ground. Cid stood up just long enough to unbutton and slide off his pants.

“Now get back here,” Sisy patted the bed next to him, the now totally naked El Cid crawling up next to Sisyphus. “I’m sure you want me to touch you now, don’t you?” Sisyphus placed a hand under Cid’s chin. Even at the simple touch, El Cid’s body began to shake. “But not so fast. Especially after stripping so boringly...I want you to put on a show for me.”

El Cid nodded, his eyes staring intensely back at Sisyphus, waiting for his orders.

“Just lay back and relax, get comfortable,” Sisyphus said, pulling himself back and sitting far on the end of the bed between Cid’s feet. Sisyphus gestured with his hand for Cid to back up. Cid pushed himself back up to lean against the headboard. Sisyphus leaned forward to shove a few pillows behind El Cid’s head and back.

El Cid sat there with his chest heaving ever so slightly, his arms trembling at his sides, his thighs clenched; his erection standing completely straight, already starting to glisten with his arousal. Sisyphus sat back grinning and biting down on the tip of his thumb. “Ciiiiiid. How badly do you want relief right now?”

“Very, very badly,” Cid grunted through clenched teeth.

“Then listen to my every word.”

“Understood.”

“You know how to masturbate, I’m sure,” Sisy said with a slightly sardonic grin.

El cid shuddered, forcing his left hand to unclench and moved it down towards his groin. “Yes…”

“But you haven’t been doing it since you became my lover. What, do you just expect me to do all the work now?”

“Of course not…” El Cid felt on the verge of calling Sisyphus his Master; perhaps his lord or liege. That’s what it felt like, and that’s the kind of sexual proclivity El Cid always felt drawn towards with Sisyphus. As much as Sisyphus wanted to be embraced by Cid, Cid in all honesty wanted nothing more than to be completely at Sisyphus’ mercy. “I will…give you the display that you deserve.”

“And that you will,” Sisy said, his smirk not fading. With how he sat, Sisy was looking down his nose at Cid, and that made the thrill even stronger for Cid.

Cid finally secured his large hand over his own cock, fingers and palm completely enveloping the shaft and head. He pressed his thumb down on the tip, spreading around the bead of precum. El Cid winced, already close to being overwhelmed. El Cid was very sensitive and didn’t often even enjoy such direct stimulation like this. He wasn’t going to last long, not with Sisyphus glaring down at him and so close. And so El Cid would try to make the most of it.

El Cid took in a deep breath and began to slowly stroke himself under Sisy’s intense gaze. El Cid let out a low grunt at first. He had spent much of his life learning to suppress his reactions and expressions, and so it was difficult to throw those habits away, but for Sisyphus, he would do anything. El Cid kept his eyes locked on Sisyphus and let out a low whine as he started to increase his pace. Going from slow, ginger strokes to a regular rhythm.

“Ahh…” El Cid’s voice cracked slightly as his arousal started to get the better of him, his thighs clenching and hips starting to jerk upward into his hand.

“Yes!” Sisyphus said almost triumphantly. “That’s it El Cid!” All traces of haughty judgement had vacated Sisyphus’ face and he was simply enthralled. El Cid found that he quite enjoyed that attention. He liked that Sisyphus was enjoying the sight of El Cid’s beautiful agony.

“Sisyphus!” El Cid said, squeezing his eyes shut as his vision started to go white. “Sisyphus I can’t—” El Cid let out a load moan, “Hah—ahhh!!!” His whole body convulsing for a few moments as he came all over his own stomach. El Cid’s hand immediately fell away and he collapsed back ont he bed, his breathing heavy.

While El Cid recovered, Sisy crawled forward on the bed, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Sisy then began to slowly lap up the cum from Cid’s gloriously defined abdomen. Sisy also ran his hands over El Cid’s chest and gently worshiped his skin.

El Cid let out a pleased sigh, but was still unable to do much else.

Sisy then pulled himself back and gave El Cid yet another smirk as he reached for the collar of his shirt.

“Now, let me show you how to strip properly,” Sisyphus began.

“Wait,” El Cid gasped, reaching his right hand out with his eyes still closed. “Sisyphus…” he said softly, not even able to fully articulate what he wanted. 

Sisyphus, hearing the note of longing in El Cid’s voice, leaned in to give El Cid what he had earned. Sisyphus pulled himself up to rest on El Cid’s chest, propping himself up on one arm before giving El Cid a long and lingering kiss.

‘Sisyphus…’ El Cid could still taste his own cum in Sisy’s mouth, and that sparked even more thrills deep within him.

“El Cid…” Sisyphus replied, his voice low and luxurious against El Cid’s ears. Their lips met again, still a kiss surprisingly devoid of hunger or lust. El Cid simply needed that particular form of intimacy with Sisyphus at that moment. As much as El Cid dearly loved to be handled roughly and ordered around by Sisyphus; above all, he loved Sisyphus more than anything. El Cid longed only to be as close to Sisyphus as physically possible.

Sisyphus continued to kiss and gently caress El Cid until he had fully recovered. Sisy’s hands were so gentle on El Cid’s skin, fingers brushing over El Cid’s nipples, making El Cid gasp. El Cid didn’t want it to stop, he lifted a hand to grab the back of Sisyphus’ head and hold him there in a kiss for just a bit longer.

Sisyphus found himself caught up in their closeness as well. He pulled himself flush against El Cid, his tongue diving in to taste every inch of El Cid’s mouth. El Cid let out another low moan, feeling Sisyphus inside him in any respect was beyond thrilling.

Sisyphus finally pulled away enough to give Cid a warm look. “You did well my love, I am sorry if I pushed you at all.” Sisyphus had sobered up enough for his senses to return to him. El Cid however had loved every moment of it. El Cid wanted nothing more than to be ravaged and used by Sisyphus. But El Cid didn’t want to have to force Sisy to drink more in order to get what he wanted.

“Sisyphus,” El Cid breathed, his hand dragging down Sisyphus’ back, resting on his ass briefly before giving it a firm squeeze. Sisyphus let out a pleased squeak and looked at Cid, Sisyphus’ gaze becoming deeply flirtatious.

“Why don’t you, show me how it’s done?” El Cid asked with mild difficulty, forcing himself to keep Sisy’s gaze. “Show me how to strip….in a way that you would consider, ‘exciting’.” El Cid chose his words carefully, when he was excited and emotional it was hard for him not to slip back into his native tongue.

A wide grin spread across Sisyphus’ face, his body filling with genuine excitement. “Oh El Cid, you would love to see that wouldn’t you.”

Seeing Sisyphus smile like that completely overwhelmed him. His rigid and formal Greek fell away, and his lispy fluid Catalan Spanish instead flowed freely from his lips.“You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes upon, and so I do not ask this of you lightly. Please, bless me with your beauty.”

Sisyphus’ face filled with the most brilliant blush and he was stopped completely in his tracks. Sisyphus sat there on his haunches between El Cid’s legs. El Cid was completely naked and Sisyphus was still fully clothed, and yet Sisyphus never felt more exposed and vulnerable.

El Cid’s gaze felt like it went straight through Sisyphus. As if El Cid could see everything, every bit and every part. All the way down to the core where Sisyphus harbored his shame and hatred of himself. But despite that, El Cid still loved Sisyphus Wholly and completely. Perhaps it was the faint buzz of alcohol in his blood that made Sisy’s self-hate calm for just long enough for the strength and intensity of El Cid’s passion to fully sink in, even if only for that moment.

Sisyphus sputtered and struggled to regain his composure. El Cid, sensing even such mild distress, sat up and gently placed his hands on the sides of Sisyphus’ face. Sisyphus gave an indignant huff and gave El Cid a brief but warm kiss before pulling away and standing up from the bed. Sisyphus walked back over to the table and quickly took another swig of alcohol. Just enough to loosen himself up again.

Sisy then turned back around, facing El Cid, determined to remedy their unequal positions as quickly as possible.

Sisyphus finally untied the top of his shirt and then began to pull it off over his head.He did it slowly, moving his hips and forming an enticing line with his whole body. Sisyphus then pulled the shirt off and shook his head to get his hair back into place around his face. His chest was thrust forward, and El Cid’s eyes lingered over Sisyphus’ defined pecs and his magnificent arms. Sisyphus’ stomach was flat and defined, not bulging with abs, but with two very clear Adonis lines that drew El Cid’s gaze lower.

Sisyphus then unbuttoned the front panel of his breeches and let it fall forward. El Cid let out a gasp as Sisyphus had not been wearing any other undergarments under his pants. Sisyphus’ erection was now standing clearly from his hips and El Cid’s mouth started to hang open, saliva now pooling under his tongue.

Sisyphus smirked and unbuckled the top of his breeches, the two legs of his pants now becoming separate with the fasteners hanging free. Sisyphus put one leg up on the side of the bed, slowly pulling one pant leg down, watching El Cid’s gaze follow each new area of exposed skin. Sisyphus loved that feeling too, the look of intense desire with which El Cid regarded him with. Sisyphus removed the pant leg and flung it away before removing the other one to leave himself just as naked as El Cid.

Sisyphus stood there for a moment, his own breathing starting to increase in speed. El Cid looking at him and desiring him, the act of Sisyphus showing himself off like that; it all had begun to truly excite Sisyphus. Sisyphus feigned taking a step closer but instead spun into a pose where he stood with his rear pointed towards. El Cid. Sisyphus smirked over his shoulder and reached a hand down to stroke himself.

“Ahh~ El Cid…” Sisyphus moaned loudly, clearly starting to tease him again. “Now, how would you suggest I relieve myself in return?” Sisyphus then turned back around, walking towards the bed while slowly rubbing himself up and down.

“Sisyphus…please,” El Cid gasped. “I want you…inside me.”

Sisyphus was somehow caught off guard yet again. He blushed and stopped pleasuring himself. Panicking for a brief moment and stumbling over to the night stand. Sisyphus should have been more prepared at first, but he ran with it. Sisyphus grabbed a bottle of oil from the bedside drawer and then finally retrurned to El Cid. Sisyphus placed the bottle of oil next to him and knelt between El Cid’s legs. Sisyphus took a deep breath to calm himself and attempted to regain flirtatious cadence.

El Cid smiled at his lovely Sisyphus, meeting his eyes for a few moments. El Cid then pushed himself up and pulled Sisyphus into another kiss. Sisyphus melted into Cid almost gratefully. Sisyphus’s arms wound tightly around El Cid’s back, the two of them becoming now dangerously close. El Cid clamped his legs around Sisyphus’ hips with a grunt, their two erections brushing together. The two of them moaned in unison, their mouths still crushed together.

“Sisyphus,” El Cid gasped, his right hand groping Sisy’s rear again with purpose.

“El Cid,” Sisyphus said with a lilting cadence, very unwilling at that moment to pull away from El Cid’s lips. But eventually Sisyphus began to kiss down El Cid’s neck, his lips leaving slow and lingering kisses while his hands massaged El Cid’s breasts.

With his lips free, El Cid then reached over to grab the bottle of lube and pull it between them. While Sisyphus knelt in front of El Cid and kissed his chest, El Cid opened the bottle and poured some oil into his hand to start warming it.

Sisyphus continued kiss and caress, El Cid having to use all his concentration and will to not simply melt into Sisyphus’ affections. But from experience, El Cid knew that Sisyphus needed to be nudged sometimes into being the top. El Cid was more than willing to put in the extra effort for what he really wanted.

El Cid first placed the oil along his taint and with the tip of one of his large fingers rubbed it into his own entrance. El Cid could not help but let out a loud and bubbling wail, his legs quivering around Sisyphus. Sisy then pulled away and finally noticed what El Cid was doing. “No wait, let me do it,” Sisyphus muttered, gently pushing El Cid back into the bed.

Sisyphus sat back with El Cid’s legs going over his lap, the two of them still flushed and breathing heavily. El Cid watched intently as Sisyphus covered his own cock in Oil, a small moan escaping his lips and he fought to resist stroking himself again. Sisyphus then brought a slender oil-covered finger to gently begin preparing El Cid.

El Cid’s hips bucked and he let out a shrill groan. El Cid’s body was over-all sensitive and so just light touches to his entrance was almost enough for him to lose control completely. “Sisyphus!” He grunted through clenched teeth as he dug a hand into the covers of the bed.

“El Cid,” Sisyphus said. “You look so incredibly beautiful,” Sisyphus pressed the tip of his finger fully inside El Cid, causing another loud grunt. Sisyphus moved his finger around, loosening El Cid up even more. Sisyphus was able to be patient, El Cid’s gasps, moans and his beautiful faces were more than enough to fully enrapture Sisyphus.

Sisyphus then curled up his finger sharply to El Cid’s prostate, and El Cid all but screamed. “Sisyphus—wait!”

“Oh? Do you not want to cum again so quickly when I have not yet even found relief?” Sisyphus had regained his haughty tone from earlier.

El Cid shuddered. “Ahh—Sisyphus,” El Cid was completely overwhelmed and unable to reply. And so Sisyphus decided to move forward swiftly to give El Cid what he wanted. Sisyphus removed his finger and then gripped under El Cid’s legs to roll him over. El Cid complied, as much as he loved to see Sisyphus’ face at the moment of insertion, it was obvious that Sisyphus wasn’t going to be able to have the restraint for even a quick position change after he was inside.

Sisyphus moved himself backward off then bed, pulling on El Cid’s hips to guide him. El Cid grabbed a pillow with him and rested with his face and chest pressed into the bed, his body trembling with anticipation.

Sisyphus prepared himself and got himself into position. First he leaned himself forward and pressed his cock between El Cid’s buttocks. El Cid sighed, Sisyphus moaned and they rocked back and forth together like that for a few brief moments. Sisyphus then pulled back, his eyes glazing over as he grabbed onto his cock and then slid the head into El Cid’s entrance.

El Cid bit down on his pillow and gently moved his hips backward towards Sisyphus. Sisyphus then moved his hands around to dig into Cid’s upper thighs and pull his hips closer. El Cid angled his hips and let out a soft gasp when he felt Sisyphus fully slip inside.

Sisyphus let out a high wordless wail, the feeling of El Cid engulfing him never ceasing to amaze him. Sisyphus’s hips then began slow rhythmic thrusts, his hips slapping harder and harder against El Cid’s firm ass. El Cid turned his head to the side on the bed, pressing his chest down into the pillow. His mouth hung open as he let out near constant moans and gasps. “Haah—haah…nnn, nnhhh! Ngh—aaah!!!”

Sisyphus’s face formed into one of pure ecstasy as he began almost chanting El Cid’s name in time with his quickening thrusts. He doubled over, hurtling towards his limit, desperately reaching around with one hand to stroke El Cid’s cock to try and bring him to orgasm again, this time, the two of them together.

“Haah—!” El Cid desperately shoved a corner of his pillow into his mouth, craning his neck and twisting his torso back to try and glimpse Sisy’s face when he came. With a few quick thrusts, Sisyphus finally pushed himself over the edge and came with a spectacular moan. He pulled back and thrust himself a few final times directly into El Cid’s prostate, overwhelming Cid so suddenly and fully that he quivered and came loudly seconds later.

Sisyphus very gently lowered El Cid’s hips back down to the bed, as El Cid scarcely had any strength to move left at all. Sisyphus then wiped himself off before collapsing back down on the bed next to El Cid.

Sisyphus had already worked off his buzz from exertion again, and so his spinning thoughts started to quickly become out of control once again. But he resisted as best he could, instead pulling the rather limp el cid into a tight and sweaty embrace,

“Sisyphus…”

“El Cid…”

“You should…drink more,”

Sisyphus blinked, “indulging in the pleasures of your perfect body is intoxication enough, I think, El Cid.”

El Cid shook his head, his brows creasing into a look of concern. “For tonight at least, I dearly wish to not see you fall into despair.”

Sisyphus pulled El Cid closer, letting cid rest his face against Sisy’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a real rough past year and am finally more balanced after being screwed up by my anti-depressant for months.  
> So i’m Finishing and posting a lot of stuff I started writing since September, I’m not overworking myself so don’t worry~  
> Thank you for reading and please look forward to more!


End file.
